Only one sin away
by MiMiSullivan
Summary: Well, this was a report I did for English since the topic was about revenge and I thought of them :P... I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist but I wish! Enjoy...


**Only One Sin Away **

**His golden blonde hair tied into a braid, the red trench coat that covered his right auto mail arm. He continued to walk down the cold streets of Central City, Amestris. I hid behind the walls not trying to make myself obvious. I wanted him, needed my revenge fro he is the son of Van Hohenheim, the man who also was my father as well. But abandoned me when I died about 5000 years ago. Barely even a child, he tried to bring me back to life by human transmutation, a failed one at that. The most unforgivable sin of alchemy. To obtain something you must give something back in return, that's the law of alchemy; equivalent exchange. I don't know what he gave but apparently I'm here. A homunculus, also a sin. Envy is my name, jealousy people usually go with. Shape shifter I guess you can say, I can take form of anything that's living. My thing I love the most is tricking puny humans into thinking I'm their loved ones and make them feel sorry before I kill them. He continued to walk then he turned the corner into an alley, as I followed I changed my looks to his little girlfriend "Winry". My height stayed the same, my hair went from a dark green to platinum blonde into a ponytail bangs slanted right across my face, my dark blood red purple angled eyes to round baby blue, a off white pinch front halter top, a navy blue mini skirt and brown boots. I heard something being thrown against a trash can, I knew it was him.**

"**Ed?" I peeped over the corner. Ed stopped throwing things and stood up.**

" **Winry, what are you doing, it's late?" he quickly walked to me taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me. **

"**I could say the same for you," I clenched the jacket, "I was visiting Gracia and Elisa and couldn't sleep." I spoke softly. **

**Ed laid his hands on my shoulders, then hugged me close to him really tightly,**

"**God don't ever do that again, how are they holding up since Maes has been gone?" he questioned his honey brown eyes staring into mine. I tried my best not to grin or chuckle,**

"**They're doing good," I lied, "Gracia is strong, but I know she has her moments." You see I killed her husband since he was trying to stick his nose in the homunculus life, he didn't need to know and he died trying.**

**Ed sighed, "I'm glad they're fine and safe though." Silence overcame for a while as our bodies were together.  
**

**Finally he spoke up, "Come on lets go," he grabbed my hand and we walked into the streets. **

"**Where are we going Ed?" I questioned.**

"**Back to their apartments," he replied. I stopped walking looking down at the ground my hair covering my face.**

"**Eh, Winry what's wrong?" he turned hands in his pockets.**

"**I've been wanting to do this for a while." I grinned then pulling him back into the dead alley. We stopped when we were face to face, our bodies together as if we were going to kiss.**

"**Winry…" his hands traveled around my waist as my arms went behind his neck.**

"**Hm you're really a fool," I chuckled. Ed slowly removed his hands and stepped back.**

"**Winry are you okay?" Blue lighting circled around my body from being her to my old self.**

"**You're such a fool Edward Elric." I smiled evilly saying in my raspy and dangerous voice. **

**Ed stood there I saw the anger in his eyes, "I knew it was you Envy," his fist clenched tightly.**

"**And for you to think I was her," I laughed, " ha she didn't even come to Central, want to know why?" **

"**What have you done to her," he walked slowly to me. I stretched my left arm to the night sky then made a fist, **

"**I killed her, she wouldn't shut up about me being dangerous, and I'm proud of it." **

"**You bastard!" he charged clapping his hands making a sword out of his metal arm and aiming into my chest.**

"**Ugh, idiot." I rolled my eyes as my knee met his stomach and the tip of the sword between my eyes.**

"**You really think that can stop me?" I kicked him back making him roll about five times.**

"**What do you want Envy?" he struggled to get up.**

"**Revenge… Since you're the son of Van Hohenheim," I stepped up placing my foot on his shoulder. **

"**What's it to you, why do you hate me and Alphonse so much, what have we done?" he yelled. I slammed his body unto the ground,**

"**Hm, you really want to see my real form?" I removed my foot and kneeled down. **

"**If it explains why you hate us…" he replied smiling weakly. I frowned, "Fine is this what you want!" Lighting circled around my face, having the same color hair as him but longer lighter eyes and just an older version of him. **

"**Who are you?" he asked.**

"**I'm your half-brother Edward," I explained, "I was the first to even walk this planet, he abandoned me when I was young, and he tried to bring me back and look what happened, this could've been your mother, what you gave up was your brothers body and your right arm and left leg to keep him, and your mother could've been like me." **

"**She wouldn't be a monster like you though, plus that was years ago, this is now not then, get over it, life goes on and some people just don't care. You should know since you lived the longest." he screamed. I kicked his face made blood spill on the ground as I went back to normal. **

"**The truth hurts, sorry to tell you." I picked him up by his hair so we were face to face. With my right arm I copied his sword and pointed to his heart. **

"**Any last words?" I smiled. Ed's eyes half opened tears forming as he coughed blood on my arm. **

"**Go to hell and let go of the past."**

"**No thanks," I grinned as I pierced into his skin causing him to scream in pain. As he colored faded I threw him unto the ground and heard footsteps come. "Hm, really now." I jumped onto the motel roof looking down I saw about 10 officers hover over his dead bleeding body. **

"**Oh my God that's Full metal…" one of the said. The sky started roaring rain pouring down and lighting strike. **

"**Come on lets get him to headquarters." the other picked up his body and walked away. **

**I thought hearing his voice echo in my head. **

"**Go to hell…." I looked up to the sky rain dripping on my face. **

'**_Hm, go to hell,'_ I thought, '_I'm only one sin away.'_**


End file.
